The Phoenix and the Frog
by NekoAru
Summary: What if you had a twin sibling that you never knew you had living somewhere else and what if they were a Power Ranger, and what if you yourself had powers as well and that you could ultimately change destiny itself what would you do? **Updated**
1. Chapter 1: Reflections and a Decision

Overview: Andrea is struggling with the thought of going to Angel Grove and facing Adam who is her long lost twin brother. After 15 long years is she ready to face the boy whom she shares genetics and a birth date with and the man whom is responsible for having separated them.

Note: This is told from Andrea's point of view and sentences surrounded with [ are thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers cause Saban and Disney own them but I do own the character Andrea

Rated: PG-13 cause Andrea has a minor problem with cussing

Chapter 1: Reflections and a Decision

How do you react upon learning that for 13 years of your life you have been living somewhat of a lie and that you have a twin brother living somewhere else who most likely doesn't even know you exist? What do you say in response to finding out such information?? Unfortunately I didn't respond very well and ended up hurting my parents' feelings….

-Flashback 3 years ago-

"Okay so let me get this straight I have a twin brother??"

"Yes dear and your father and I are sorry for not telling you sooner" my mother responded

"Damn right and what else have you been hiding from me?? What else about my life has been a complete fallacy!!?"

-End Flashback-

I winced recalling that day and recalling and some of the extremely mean things I shouted at my parents, it wasn't their fault for not telling me, it was an extremely painful subject for my mother. If it weren't for Molly Park finding out about her husband's past, Adam and I would have gone on not knowing that the other existed.

_[What the hell am I doing just sitting here dwelling on what happened 3 years ago? _ I shook my head to clear my thoughts to return me to the present. It was 3 years later and my parents had been killed in a car accident and here I sit on my recently repainted motorcycle staring up at my house that I am about to leave. I am still struggling with the decision to travel out to Stone Canyon and see Adam whom I hadn't seen in a while and probably forgot about me anyways, and a father who I hate bitterly for deserting my mother and I.

-Flashback 2 years ago-

"_Let me get this straight we are going to Stone Canyon, California why??" _

"So you can meet your brother that's why" my dad replied sternly 

"_What in hell gave you the idea that I even want to meet him," I snapped at my dad, which angered him, but mom placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him from probably smacking me, which I wouldn't blame him for doing. _

"_Your father and I thought it would be a good idea for you to meet Adam and besides you're the one who has always been wishing that they had a twin" my mom replied_

-End flashback-

Thinking back on that she had a very valid point, I remember reluctantly sighing and going along and then being very glad that I did. I remember when I first saw Adam the first thing I noticed about him was his shy smile and that his dark eyes were very expressive not to mention the incredible resemblance we had to each other.

_[I'm glad I went then cause I probably would not have become friends with Aisha had I not met Adam and agreed to stay in Stone Canyon for about a year _The loud ringing of my cell phone alarm once again brought me back to reality and I sighed as I looked up at the house one last time knowing that it be a long time before I came back to finish cleaning it out.

-Flashback several days-

"_Hello?"_

"_Andrea Baker?"_

"_Yes this is Andrea speaking" _

"_Andrea this is Officer Thomas Jones from the Thunder Hills police department to inform you that your parents have been in a car accident" _

_Tears stung my eyes as Officer Jones kindly drove me to the hospital where my parents were. I had never been more panicked in my entire 15 ½ years, just the possibility of losing my parents drove me into a panic attack. _

"Andrea I want you to behave for your father and try to get along with Adam," my mother told me softly as I sat at her side holding her hand. I sobbed even more at her words cause it meant that I would be living with the man that I hated for deserting my mother and I, along with taking away my brother. Several painful moments later my mother passed on followed shortly by my dad.

-End Flashback-

I pulled my helmet off a moment to wipe away a couple tears that were streaming down my face and pulled my hair back with a white bandana and slid the helmet back on. Whether I like it or not I would have to go live with the Park family in Stone Canyon, California, because after all Greg Park was my biological father and since I was only 16 that meant that he has guardianship over me. _[Damn it to hell, what if I don't want to go live with Adam and that coward that is my birth father. _Unfortunately, I have no choice because like I've said before I'm still a minor, which means I have to be taken care of by someone over the age of 21, and pretty soon the Park residence are going to be notified about the demise of Stephanie and Jack Baker anyhow. I sigh and double-check that my body bag-sized duffle is securely strapped to my bike and head out for Stone Canyon, California.


	2. Chapter 2: Andrea Returns to Angel Grove

Note: the words in italics are thoughts and this particular chapter has several parts as the gang recalls Andrea's return to Angel Grove oh and pay attention to the colors and fire thing cause it has some significance and even more significance later on in the story  
Another note: this is told from the view points of Adam, Aisha, and Ernie (each section will be listed with their name underlined)  
Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers cause Saban and now Disney owns it but I do own the character Andrea Baker

Chapter 2: Andrea Returns to Angel Grove

Adam

Rocky and I were on our way to the Youth Center to spar when a figure dressed in a heavy black leather jacket and slightly baggy black leather pants rode up on a motorcycle alongside us.

The stranger was driving what looked like a custom made black motorcycle with red, yellow and orange flames painted on it[_looks like someone must really like fire or they are trying really hard to look cool, _I thought to myself noting that both his helmet (which was green) and jacket had the same colored flames as the bike.

"Whoa kick ass bike" I heard Rocky say as the biker pulls up "thanks oh hey can you direct me in the direction of Ernie's Juice Bar?" they asked. Rocky responded with "it's in the Youth Center and we happen to be heading to that very location".

"Hey man everything alright?" Rocky asked as once again I'm knocked back from failing to block his kick, "yeah I'm fine why you ask?" I reply. "Well ever since our biker friend came in you've seemed distracted," Rocky pointed out "oh" is the only response I can offer right now which earns me an odd look from my friend.

"I keep getting this really weird feeling ever since…" I start to say as I glance over at our mystery biker and suddenly notice that they have taken off their helmet and have long curly dark hair that goes just past their shoulders.

"Whoa it's a girl" Rocky exclaimed and I happen to notice the startled expression on Ernie's face when she took off her helmet and that he then looked right at me and his jaw dropped. It was then that I got the sinking feeling that something really big was about to happen.

* * *

Aisha

I was sitting at home finishing up my homework when my cell phone rang beside my bed, I looked at the caller ID and almost didn't answer it cause it registered as pay phone. Luckily, I decided to answer it anyway and was greeted with a very familiar sounding voice.

"Hey 'Ish its Andi, and I was wondering if you still living in Stone Canyon?"

"Andi?? Who? I don't know anyone by that name"

"You remember, Andrea Baker, Adam's long lost twin sister"

"Oh yeah hey girl! What's up? Um actually Adam, Rocky and I have all moved to Angel Grove now, in fact I can give you the Park's address if you want"

For some reason I heard her laugh nervously then tell me that that wasn't necessary cause she didn't feel like letting Adam know that she was nearby just yet which is why she came to Angel Grove instead of Stone Canyon where she had thought he would be.

"I really think you should let him know you are here" I could have sworn I heard her give her cold laugh of indifference in response to my comment.

"He has spent 15 years of his life separated from me so what's a couple more weeks?"

"That may be true but I honestly think you should let him know that you're here"

"Don't worry 'Ish I will just not for a while oh and I need a place to crash"

"No problem I'll ask my parents"

"Thanks 'Ish you're the best"

Luckily for Andrea my parents agreed to letting her stay at my house so now I'm going to be able to hang out with Adam's twin sister more since its been about 2 years since I've last seen her. _[I just hope Adam doesn't get mad at me when he finds out that she has been hiding from him out at my house for a while_.

* * *

Ernie

I was behind the counter fixing protein smoothies for Adam and Rocky when some biker dude walked in. I have to say that they way they dressed made me a little nervous till I heard them speak.

"I'm looking for someone named Adam Park," the stranger told me

"Well that's him with the black hair sparring over on the mats" I replied pointing to where Rocky and Adam were.

"Okay could you do me a favor and not mention that I came by please"

"Um okay but why if you were asking for him?" I looked up confused

"Cause I'm his sister but I don't want him to know I'm back yet" she replied taking off her helmet.

Her hair was tied back with a bandana and the way she dressed made her look a bit like a guy but her face definitely had a feminine look to it. What shocked me was the fact that she looked very much like someone else I knew but I couldn't put my finger on who it was. Well that was until I glanced behind her over to where Adam and Rocky were sparring and that's when it hit me _[Holy crap she looks a lot like Adam!!._


	3. Chapter 3: Andrea’s Misgivings

Overview: Andrea has been in Angel Grove for 5 days now and already she has run into Adam and her father more times than she has wanted to count but each time she has managed to have the good fortune of being able to escape before they recognized her. However, guilt is setting in and she is starting to have several misgivings.

Note: if you couldn't tell it's told from Andrea's perspective and once again italic words surrounded with [ are thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Power Rangers but I do own the character Andrea Baker.

Chapter 3: Andrea's Misgivings

_[Crap that was way too close this time _I had just had an encounter with Adam for what seemed like the hundredth time and managed to escape without him recognizing me. I honestly don't know how much longer I can manage to keep hiding from him; Aisha is already having trouble staying quiet about my arrival to Angel Grove.

"You do realize that you are going to have to stop hiding" Ernie says to me as he serves me my strawberry and banana smoothie.

"Don't think that I don't already know that" I reply flatly

"Then why keep running? Wouldn't it be easier to just go and talk to him? He really is a fun person to get to know" Ernie says to me indicating Adam.

I roll my eyes "don't think that I haven't already heard that a million and 1 times from Aisha".

"See there you go I think you should"

It wasn't the fact that I didn't _want_ to get to know Adam it was more of the fact that I frankly was still pissed at Dad. If I let Adam know I was in Angel Grove, Dad would find out as well, and I would be stuck more than likely getting into a fight with him. I was not ready to face the man that was my biological father.

_[Damn it! Again I nearly run into my damn father_ I growl bitterly having managed to barely dodge running into Dad again. This time came way too close for comfort because I nearly revealed who I was. Dad was with Molly, who was his wife and Adam's step-mom, when I overheard her discussing my 'disappearance' and I started to blurt out that it was his own damn fault when I realized that I was starting to say it out loud.

_[Aww man talk about heart wrenching_ I had just overheard Adam talking to his friends about how he had just found out that Stephanie and Jack Baker had been killed in a car accident leaving me in the care of his family. I groaned silently as I listened to him recount to them the fact that I was his long lost twin sister but I was missing now.

"If you don't say something soon I am going to"

"Chill out I am gonna let them know that I'm alright"

"You better because I am not staying silent much longer"

"Has it really bummed him out _that_ much?"

"Of course it has!! You _are_ his twin sister after all"

I just sighed and batted a stray strand of hair out of my face. As much as I would like to deny it, Aisha had a very valid point. I groaned a little realizing that there was no way that I was going to be able to keep avoiding facing my dad.

"Have you ever considered that your father may have had a very good reason to leave you and your mother?"

"Maybe but why would he try to hide it from Adam then?"

"Maybe because he thought it would be easier for you and Adam not to know"

"Oh sure so your telling me that it's alright what he did!?"

"No I was only saying that--" she ran out of the room crying before she finished her sentence

_[Damn I did it again_ I flinched, Aisha had a very valid point but I was feeling very argumentative at the moment and ended up sticking my foot in my mouth. I sighed and ran my fingers thru my bangs which I had bleached and streaked bright red. I was stuffing my things back into my bag when she came back into the room in which I had been staying.

"Look all I was saying was--".

I cut her off "its fine just forget about it 'Ish I got your point and I'm heading over there now okay?"

"So your going to stop running and hiding now"

"Yes"

"Good"

When I arrived outside the Park residence I could hear the faint sounds of a guitar playing in addition to that person singing along. It took me a while to realize that the song was coming from the second story and that it was Adam!


	4. Chapter 4: Realities and Feelings

Overview: Adam has learned that Andrea's parents have died leaving her in the care of his parents but she has seemed to mysteriously vanish. He is growing more and more worried about the girl with whom he shares genetics and a birth date. He and Rocky notice that they keep running into the new biker chick and for some odd reason she seems very familiar.

Note: As told by Adam and Rocky(its broken into 2 sections)

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Power Rangers but I do own the character Andrea Baker

Chapter 4: Realities and Feelings

-Rocky 

I swear from the first time she came to Angel Grove, Adam has been acting kind of weird. Right now she is sitting at the counter talking to Ernie and once again Adam keeps looking in her direction, you would think he was interested in her or something. It seems that every time we are at the Youth Center she is there too, its almost as if she _lives_ at the place. Though I have to admit I kind of like the way she dresses and also feel sorry for her cause thick leather in the middle of summer must be really stifling to wear.

"Adam chill out will ya bro"

"Rocky you don't understand something bad could have happened to her!"

"Adam I'm sure she is just fine" Aisha tries to assure him, which only earns her a kind of glare from Adam.

Lately Adam has been stressing out because he found out that Andrea's mom and dad were killed and she has disappeared. He is thinking that maybe she could have killed herself or got kidnapped or something, Aisha and I think he is totally overreacting. Frankly, I don't see what is so important about this Andrea person.

Oh great now this makes things a little more complicated… I just found out from Aisha that Andrea is in fact Adam's twin sister. Now I can see why he is freaking out; the disappearance of a sibling is defiantly cause for worry.

"Whoa I didn't know that Adam had a twin sister."

"Yeah I only recently found out the story from Andrea who--" Aisha quickly clamps a hand over her mouth but a little too late as I have already figured out that Andrea is here in Angel Grove.

"Wait time out. You mean you've recently talked to her?" Aisha looks at me wide eyed

"Andrea swore me not to let Adam know that she was here"

"Aisha you do realize that Adam is about driving himself crazy with worry!"

"I know that's why I spoke up and told him that she was fine. I also made her promise to stop avoiding him and go to his house"

"For everyone's sake I really hope that she does"

-Adam

"Adam? Earth to space cadet Adam" Rocky waves his hand in my face

"What" I reply stiffly redirecting my attention

"You seriously need to go over there and talk to her or something cause you keep zoning out and staring at her"

I can feel my cheeks start to turn red as I nervously laugh, I didn't even realize that I have been doing that. But for some reason something about her keeps catching my attention, I haven't figured out what it is yet.

"Okay that was weird"

"Yeah that was did you see how she freaked out when you told her your name"

"What do you think that was about Rocky?"

"I have no clue bro"

After that she keep avoiding me and acting weird when we did bump into each other. It was then that I realized that there was something very familiar about her but I just can't put a finger on.

"Whoa Adam calm down man" Tommy said as he and the others caught up with me

"Yeah man where's the fire?" Rocky was trying to be funny as usual despite being out of breath

"Wow I haven't seen you run that fast in a while" Kim commented as they all caught their breath

I didn't pay attention to how fast I was running because all I cared about at that moment was the letter from the Police department where Andrea lived.

Thankfully I had my friends with me because I honestly think I might has fainted or something at that moment when I heard that not only had my biological mother died in a car accident but my twin sister was now missing and possibly presumed dead.

"Adam? Adam you okay?" Rocky asks me and I lift my head up a little to glare at him

"What do you think? Would you be okay upon learning that your birth mother has died and your sister is missing?"

"Adam don't worry I'm sure Andrea will turn up soon" Aisha says trying to cheer me up or something

It was really weird but something prompted me to write a poem:

Feelings 

Sitting here in the dark I wonder what you are thinking

I wonder where you are hiding

What feelings and emotions you must be going thru

Even I'm having trouble finding it to be true

Life sometimes is fragile and weak

And I will never know the secrets that you keep

But I know that you have to be strong

You need to keep pressing on

All these feelings that you must have must be hard

But know that I'm here for you if you just reach out and take my hand

I keep getting this really weird feeling now as I sit reading what I have just written down. Suddenly, I get a song idea and fortunately for me mom and dad are out of the house for a while so I pull out my guitar and start playing it and singing. That's when I heard a knock on the front door.


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble Brewing

Overview: Several weeks have past since Andrea Baker has reunited with her twin brother Adam Park. As the final week of their sophomore year draw to a close the Rangers find themselves and Andrea caught up in a sticky situation.

Note: This is more of a 3rd person view because of all that happens. (I'm just getting started with this series and its gonna get better as I go on so try to bear with me.)

A/N: If you couldn't already have guess but that was Andrea who was at the door in chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers but I do own the character Andrea Baker

Chapter 5: Trouble Brewing

"So ready for the science final?" Billy asked Andrea

"You bet I am, been studying for most of the night" Andrea replied closing her locker

"At least you're, I'm dreading my math final" Adam admitted

"I'm with you on that one Adam" Rocky groaned slightly

"Having troubles with your finals?" Aisha asked walking up to them

"Well considering Adam is in Trig its no small wonder," Andrea replied with a slight giggle, which earned her a poke in the side by Adam.

The sounds of laughter could be heard often when it came to the Rangers and Andrea. Though Andrea did not know the secret her brother and his friends held she still became very close with them. Little did any of them realize that their friendship to Andrea was about to put them all in great danger.

"I assure you that it would work perfectly because at the very least the black ranger has no choice but to surrender" Zedd said to Rita  
"I'm not so sure this little plan of yours is going to work Zeddy" Rita replied still skeptical about the whole idea of capturing Andrea and dangling her life in front of the Rangers.

"Well if you shut your mouth and allow me to explain then maybe you will catch the genius of my plan"

Rita scowled at her husband.

"Right then here is the plan: we capture Andrea and force black ranger to surrender to us or watch his sister drown in the Sea of Despair, and then use black ranger and his powers against the others thus eliminating the Power Rangers!"

"Good grief you guys if you keep knocking the ball out of bounds I'm gonna have to find another spot to sit to read my book!" she laughed tossing the volleyball to Billy.

"Well if Adam here would stop over-spiking the ball then maybe you wouldn't keep getting hit by it" Rocky said laughing as Adam glared at him.

"That actually wouldn't matter cause I am kind of aiming for you" Adam said jokingly with a mischievous glint in his eye "hey I was only kidding sis" he laughed as he dodged the book Andrea threw at him.

Andrea laughed watching her friends playing beach volleyball, as much as she wanted to join in she knew it would be more fair if she stayed on the side so she pretended to be really caught up in a book that she was reading. Besides she found it much more amusing getting to watch, as at that moment Billy dove face first into the sand to save the ball from hitting the ground. But as she sat there she couldn't shake the sinking feeling that something big was about to happen.

The Rangers silently groaned as their communicators went off, Andrea without even looking up cleared the tension. "You guys better get going, I'll see you later at the Juice Bar" she replied getting up. As Adam and the others gathered, around the net as Tommy answered his communicator, he couldn't help but notice how much she seemed to have gotten used to their communicators going off and them disappearing shortly after. _[I wonder if she suspects anything about us being Rangers, she has been around us long enough to know that that sound means something important_ Adam thought to himself.

"We read you Zordon what is the problem?" Tommy spoke into the communicator

"Rangers, several putties have been spotted randomly running around the park" Alpha's voice squeaked from the communicator

"Wait a second didn't the Tengas replace the putties?" asked Kim slightly bewildered

"**Yes which is why you should proceed with utmost caution for this could be only a small part of a much more sinister plan**" Zordon replied

"Or it could just be Zedd dumping the leftovers" Aisha offered

Little did any of them realize how right Zordon would turn out to be as they changed into Ninja Ranger form and spread out to find the stray putties.

Andrea was sitting at the outdoor café reading her book when a group of Tengas appeared and started scaring everyone off. She quickly stuffed the book back into her bag, pulled out a bandana which she used to pull her hair away from her face, and jumped up into the chair beside her and used the momentum to flip over a table landing in front of the group of Tengas.

"Time someone taught you some manners" she said getting into a fighting stance, her dark eyes narrowing into a glare (A/N: sounds a lot like something Adam would say and do doesn't it)

"One, we don't need to learn manners and two, who the heck are you?" one of the Tengas squawked at her

"Someone who is about to turn you overgrown buzzards into feather dusters" she replied with a smirk promptly kicking the closest Tenga square in the beak knocking it into several of the others.

Little did she know that Zedd and Rita were watching her, and that her fighting skill was only being factored in against her brother and friends.

"So the black, white and red rangers waited no time in training her in the skill of fighting, this only serves to better my plan along" Zedd laughed evilly

"I don't get it Zeddy how does the fact that she is trashing our Tengas going to help us?" Rita asked

"Its quite simple, we will turn the black ranger's sister against them"

"Oh! And the black rangers wont be able to fight against her because she is his sister!" exclaimed Rita

"Exactly and because of their friendship to her, the other rangers will hesitate to fight her giving us the advantage that we need"

Finster cautiously cleared his throat, to let them know that there requested monster was ready.

"Yes Finster?"

"The monster you had asked for is now ready your evilness"

"Good, good send it in"

"I present to you: Reflector!"

Reflector was named such because of the large mirror in the middle of his chest area, that mirror acted much like the Mirror of Regret except for the fact that it only causes the person to lose enough confidence to allow evil to gain control of the victim then it casts its evil control spell on that person.

"That will teach you to mess with me you over-grown buzzards" Andrea laughed as she flipped over another Tenga and promptly kicked another in the back. She gasped as what looked like a giant golden-armored monkey with wings and a half camo-colored skeleton appeared both holding swords.

"Aye yai yai yai yai Zordon! Rito and Goldar have just captured Andrea!" Alpha exclaimed loudly when two Tengas managed to grab a hold of her arms and now had her struggling to get free.

"**Alpha quickly re-contact the rangers and inform them of this latest development." **

There were white, yellow and pink streaks as Tommy, Kim and Aisha teleported into the command center.

"Zordon we got your message what's wrong?" Tommy asked

"Look Rito and Goldar have Andrea!" Aisha gasped

"Oh no Zordon we have to go help her" Kim exclaimed

**"I am aware of what is happening rangers but I must caution you on how you handle this situation"**

Much to the dismay of the three rangers Reflector appeared, in front of a still struggling Andrea and started to cast his spell on her.

"Oh no what's happening to her Zordon!?!" Kim exclaimed as they watched Andrea drop to her knees holding the sides of her head and screaming in pain

"We have to go help!" Aisha cried out

"Alpha keep trying to contact Rocky, Billy and Adam" Tommy said as he, Aisha and Kim teleported out with a flash.


	6. Chapter 6: Running Out of Time

Overview: Zedd's twisted plot is starting to play out in his favor and it looks like the other rangers are not able to stop him. Adam is the only hope they have of saving Andrea from Zedd's wicked plan but will he be too late?

Note: told in 3rd person and also from Andrea's a little bit of Adam's point of views, please forgive the 3 viewpoint changes I have it set up this way so that you get a better idea of what Adam and Andrea are thinking along with getting a feel of what is going on as a whole.

A/N: I probably should have mentioned this earlier and if you didn't already guess from chapter 4 but Andrea is a bit more of a troubled teen, which is a stark contrast to Adam who is sometimes shy, kindhearted, and softer-spoken than his twin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers but the character Andrea is mine

Chapter 6: Running Out of Time

Previously:

"Oh no what's happening to her Zordon!?!" Kim exclaimed as they watched Andrea drop to her knees holding the sides of her head and screaming in pain

"We have to go help!" Aisha cried out

"Alpha keep trying to contact Rocky, Billy and Adam" Tommy said as he, Aisha and Kim teleported out with a flash

* * *

(A/N: this part is told from Andrea's point of view to give you a better idea of what she is thinking and feeling) 

I was barely aware of the world around me as sharp pain shot through my body and my vision started clouding. I clearly remember what had happened in the moments leading up to this. I had been kicking ass when all of the sudden those two _things_ appeared, I'm not sure why I panicked, but I did and that allowed those damn birds to grab a hold of me. The next thing I knew, a monster with a mirror on its chest appeared, the mirror's glow flashed painful, bitter memories through my head.

-First flashback-

"Hahaha little Andrea Baker is such a crybaby!" some kid said, taunting me, because I had fallen, hurt my knee, and was crying. 

_[I was such a cry baby and a weakling _course I was only 6 but still…

_-_Second Flashback-

_I'm sitting on the couch with my parents several days after my 13__th__ birthday._

"_Andrea, your father and I wanted you to know that you biologically have a twin brother" my mom told me_

"_What! How?"_

"_You see sweetie I'm actually your step-dad" my dad calmly says to me. _

"_Wait a minute!! So, you mean to tell me my birth dad is somewhere else… along with my twin brother?? That's bullshit!" _

_Both my parents flinched and mom started crying. _

_[What the hell was I thinking when I said that? It was clear that I hurt my parents' feelings with my overreaction. Oh god! Make it stop! I don't want to see what is next! _I know exactly what the next flashback will be and I don't want to relive it again. But the fog was already circling, getting ready for the third and final flashback.

-Third Flashback-

_I am sitting at home waiting for my parents when the phone rings. _

"_Hello?" I answered _

"_Andrea Baker?" I recognize the voice to be Officer Thomas, but the tone in his voice indicates that something is wrong._

"_Yes, this is Andrea speaking" _

"_Andrea, this is Officer Thomas Jones from the Thunder Hills police department, calling to inform you that your parents have been in a car accident" _

Next thing I know, I'm on my knees with a searing pain pulsing through my head and I'm screaming.

"Oh my gosh! Is she alright!?" I hear someone say and I notice the voice sounds a bit like Kim's.

"What is happening to her?" I heard another girl ask and I notice it sounds like Aisha.

"I'm not sure but we better get her out of here" I hear a guy respond and my brain registers it with Tommy.

I manage to look up and through my blinding tears find myself looking at three people dressed in what looks like ninja outfits in three different colors, one in pink, one in yellow and one in white, standing in front of me cutting me off from the freaky mirror monster. The one dressed in white is bending over me and is starting to carefully pick me up. Suddenly I push him away as darkness starts to engulf me.

* * *

(A/N: this is 3rd person to give you a better idea of what is going on as a whole) 

Adam, Billy and Rocky were in different areas of the park still busy finishing with disposing of the rouge putties when their communicators beeped. Billy and Rocky were able to respond to the call to aid the others, which isolated Adam and played right into Zedd's evil plan.

"Perfect, black ranger has been separated from his friends which is exactly what we need. Goldar get down there and keep Black Ranger busy while Andrea deals with the rest of the Power Brats.

"Yes your evilness"

"Aye yai yai yai yai Zordon what are we going to do?!" Alpha cried out as he and Zordon watched(via viewing globe) as Andrea became evil and attacked the other Rangers. Zedd had gained control over her and was using her to slowly take out her friends one by one.

* * *

(A/N: as told by Adam, please forgive me for the viewpoint changes I just thought this would help the story make more sense) 

There were 4 rouge putties left and I had to deal with them before I could help the others with my sister. Suddenly the putties have turned to dust and I'm hearing my communicator going crazy.

"Geez Alpha! I read you already" I grumbled until I heard something that made my heart skip a beat…

"Aye yai yai yai! Zedd has taken control of your sister and she's in the process of trying to destroy the rest of the Rangers!"

_[Crap!_ I don't remember a time that I ran faster in my life as I did just then and came upon a sight that made my heart freeze. Aisha, Kim, Billy and Tommy were tied up and guarded by Rito while Andrea had her hands wrapped around Rocky's throat and it was obvious that he was losing consciousness. The sight that made my blood run cold was not the red and silver streaks that ran through her hair, the evil glint in her eyes, or the cold, evil laugh as she tossed an unconscious Rocky to the ground, but rather it was the cold, soulless look in her eyes. Then those cold, hate-filled eyes turned and met mine.


	7. Chapter 7: Breaking Point

Overview: Zedd has seized control of Andrea and has set her against the other Rangers forcing Adam to face off against his twin sister while trying to find a way to save his friends and break the control spell before its too late. But something happens that neither Zedd nor the Rangers could have predicted.

Note: Part 1 is told thru Andrea's eyes and Part 2 is told thru Adam and Part 3 is back to Andrea (this is a major turning point for the twins so its important for you to get a feel as to what they are thinking and feeling)

A/N: I realize its kind confusing with the different parts but just try to bear with me because it will all make sense soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers but I do own Andrea Baker.

Chapter 7: Breaking Point

Part 1: The Darkness in Andrea's Heart

Part of my mind is filled with darkness and hatred; the other part is pretty much being suppressed by whatever it is that is controlling me. I am very much conscious of what I am doing and yet it is almost as if my body had a mind of its own. _[Why can't I stop!? _ I cried out in my head as I lift the white-clad ninja into the air by his throat; _[Whoa since when have I been strong enough to do that?? I can barely flip Adam over when we spar much less actually lift someone up into the air with one hand. _What ever it is that has taken over my body has also given me an extra burst of strength. I'm not sure whether I should be glad for that or not, one thing that I do know is that I need to stop myself before I hurt someone.

"Andrea please you have to stop!" I hear the yellow ninja cry out _[how the hell does she know my name?_

"Andrea you have to fight Zedd's control" I hear the pink ninja plead with me as the white ninja struggles to breathe against my grip on his throat

"Who the hell is Zedd and why should I give a damn if he is controlling me or not?" I hear myself sneer

"Please Andrea, its us, your friends Tommy, Aisha and Kim" I hear the white ninja struggle to say and from the corner of my eye I see the other two lower their hoods and pull down their masks to reveal that the yellow is Aisha and pink is Kim. _[No wonder it sounded like them, cause it is my friends! Damn it I can't stop myself its almost as if I have no control of my body_

"I have no friends" I hear myself snarl at them. "You!" I bark at the skeleton looking thing, "get some rope to tie them up so we can deliver them to lord Zedd and queen Rita" _[who the hell are Rita and Zedd?? And why the hell am I hurting my friends! _

"Right away your evilness" the skeleton replies to me then vanishes.

I had just finished watching myself securely tying Kim, Tommy and Aisha together when I see a flash of blue as the blue ninja tries knocking me away from his friends. Suddenly I have him by the throat and my eyes are locked with his "nice try but you are going to have to be faster than that" I hear myself laugh coldly. _[Shit! _ I yell mentally because I recognize the pale blue eyes of Billy staring back at me thru the mask. A short time later, I have finished tying Billy up with his friends, just as I see a red flash and feel someone punch me in the side. I feel my body whirl around and in a couple of seconds I am choking a red-clad ninja. I already have figured out thru process of elimination that I have my hands firmly clamped over the throat of Rocky DeSantos. _[Rocky please forgive me for this! I don't want to hurt you but I can't do a damn thing about stopping myself _it hurts because I have had a crush on Rocky for sometime now and not to mention he is Adam's best friend. As Rocky slowly loses consciousness I see a blur of black and my heart feels like it wants to stop. _[Oh god not Adam too! _I feel myself toss a now limp Rocky off to the side with a cold laugh and turn to face the ninja clad in black. _[Adam get the hell out of here!!_ I scream mentally afraid of what I might do to my brother. I can see the anguish in his dark brown eyesas I lock eyes with him,_ [Adam please help me _I plead mentally, scared out of my mind for my twin.

* * *

Part 2: Adam's Dilemma 

The empty coldness that was in my sister's eyes was almost too much for me to bear and I have to look away. I've dealt with the incident of the Mirror of Regret and watched some of my friends get kidnapped several times before, but this….this was bordering on the line of just plain cruel. _[What am I going to do? I have to help my friends but I can't fight against my own sister_. My communicator interrupts my thoughts _[hell of a time to be contacting me now Zordon _I think as I push the button.

"What is it Zordon?"

"**Adam, our sensors have picked up that your sister is under some form of mind control **_[Geez what gave you the idea that she might be under Zedd's control? Maybe the fact that she has taken down the all of the team but me!! _**You need to find a way to get her to fight the spell in order for her to regain control over her mind" (**A/N: Bold is Zordon speaking by the way)

"Easier said then done after all I just watched her choke Rocky into unconsciousness"

"Our scanners have picked up 2 separate brain waves coming from her" I hear Alpha say

"Okay but how does that help us??" I ask _[not to mention I have no fricken clue what the heck that even means _

"It means that Andrea's consciousness is coinciding along with Zedd's mind control"

"Okay but how do we even know that she is still in that shell of darkness?"

"You will have to trust your instincts and may the power protect you" 

Just great… I slide into a fighting stance and look into her cold eyes; that's when I notice a small, brief glint of sadness shine from behind the cold darkness and I practically can her hear begging me to help her. _[Zordon was right! She is still in there! I just need to buy myself some time to come up with a plan_That's when I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the blur of red that was Rocky was starting to move which meant he might be regaining consciousness. _[Good! Rocky is waking up that means I might be able to manage, with his help to subdue her until Zordon comes up with a way to break the mind control_But unfortunately for Rocky and I, we had forgotten about Rito.

"Not so fast Red Ranger" Rito said grabbing Rocky before he could go anywhere. _[Crap! _then suddenly I hear Andrea snap at Rito.

"Didn't I instruct you to watch the prisoners? Then what are you doing worrying about the punk in red? Go take the others to my cave!" Andrea hissed at Rito with an icy tone that made him back up quickly dropping Rocky. It was the much needed second and I grinned as I watched the others disappear in a colored flash which indicated that Alpha had teleported them to the command center.

Unfortunately, that left Andrea in a very bad mood and Rito used what little brain he had and vanished very quickly before she could lash into him; leaving Rocky and I to face her wrath. That's when I made a quick judgment call: "Rocky get out of here now!" I shouted as I grabbed him and pulled him away from Andrea. I quickly pressed the button on my communicator and shouted at Alpha to teleport Rocky out.

Suddenly there is a sharp pain in my lungs as Andrea's hands wrap around my throat. My breathing becomes difficult as she lifts me up off the ground a couple of inches tightening her grip around my throat trying to completely cut off my air supply. _[Geez when did she get so strong?? _I think, asI look into her cold eyes the best I can cause my vision is starting to blur from lack of oxygen.

"Andrea stop this" I manage to choke out the words despite her grip on my throat.

"Why would I want to do that dear brother?" her voice is icy and sends chills up my spine.

"Because this isn't like you" I manage to respond

"What makes you think that I'm not like this?" she asks letting up on her grip just enough that I can breath a little

"Because I'm your brother and I know and love you" I manage to somehow, with the little strength that has not yet left my body, to pull down the hood and mask revealing my face to her.

_[[Adam please forgive me!! _I hear _her_ voice in my head shout as all of the sudden I feel her fist hit me hard in the stomach and everything goes black.

* * *

Part 3: Awaken the Phoenix

_[Adam please forgive me!! _I shout in my mind as I watch my brother get knocked out cold by my punch. _[I have to stop myself!_I'm desperately fighting for control as I hear myself laugh evilly upon seeing him lying past out on the ground. _[For the love of God stop! _I'm frantically trying to stop myself as I reach down and pull him up by the collar of his outfit and I hear him give a soft groan as I hold him several inches in the air. _[Stop damn it!! Stop this now!!! _I'm starting to panic as I watch myself hit him in the stomach again causing him more pain. I'm bitterly trying to fight off Zedd's control as I watch myself punch Adam in the jaw. Part of me wants to throw up right now as I watch myself hit Adam again this time causing him to cough up a small amount of blood _[I'm going to end up killing him if I don't stop soon_. _[PLEASE GOD MAKE THIS STOP!!!! _I plead mentally as I realize that Adam isn't even trying to defend himself instead he is just letting me beat the shit out of him. I am now holding him eye level with me and I can see the small trickle of blood from the side of his mouth and it's driving me crazy. _[Adam I'm so sorry!! _I cry out mentally as I see myself throw him to the ground.

"Give me your sword", I shout coldly at the monkey looking thing that is now standing next to me. _[Oh god no that will kill him!!! _ I frantically shout in my head and my vision starts to blur _[great what now?? _that's when I realize that I'm crying.

"Here you go your wickedness and you can call me Goldar"

"I don't care what your name is just give me that damn sword" Much to my dismay Adam has passed out again and I'm about to run the sword thru him. _[ADAM WAKE UP!!!! _The sword is now inches away from him then suddenly I feel the weirdest sensation sweep thru my body.

The world around me has pretty much vanished and everything has gone black when I feel a kind of power starting to awaken inside of me. _[[Do you want to save your brother?_ I hear a voice in my head ask me _[of course I do!! _I shout, _[[then look deep within yourself and concentrate. _I force myself to gently lay Adam on the ground and I close my eyes and suddenly I can see a small flame flickering inside of me.

Next thing I know the flames have exploded to a massive size and I can feel that the control that Zedd had on me has broken as I hear the mirror monster's mirror shatter. I open my eye to reveal that I am looking thru the eyeholes of a mask and that I am now dressed in an orange colored ninja suit with a golden emblem of a phoenix on it.


	8. Chapter 8: The Aftermath

Note: Thanks for being patient with me with the back-story. The reason this is broken into 2 parts is because its 2 different sets of events. Also part 2 is told from Andrea's perspective. Yes I know she is a very troubled character but hey considering all the crap she has been thru….

A/N#2: I feel like an ass for forgetting this earlier but thank you Momo (she knows who she is) for being beta reader for me on chapter 5 as well as the rest of this series hopefully.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers but the character Andrea Baker is mine

Quick note: "people speaking" _-_Location-. _"Zedd speaking" _**"Zordon speaking" **& _thoughts_ are italicized because FF is evil and keeps killing my brackets and flashbacks are listed as such.

Chapter 8: The Aftermath

Part 1: More Trouble

-The Command Center-

Rocky fortunately was able to teleport himself and Adam to the command center immediately after the spell on Andrea was broken. After a short deliberation, Andrea was teleported in and introduced to Zordon and Alpha. Now she and Rocky waited for Alpha to return from the medical room of the Command Center.

"Damn it!" Andrea shouted angrily slamming her fist down onto one of the command center consoles.

"You are going to have to stop blaming yourself," Rocky said gently laying a hand on Andrea's shoulder.

"It's my damn fault… I could have nearly killed Adam.. not to mention the others." Andrea said, pulling away as tears threatened to run down her face.

"**But you didn't and the others seem alright and should be back in action soon." **Zordon said trying to reassure the teen.

"That's if I didn't do more damage then the scanners are picking up, and god knows the extent of the damage I dealt to Adam." Andrea said bitterly, clenching her hand into a fist.

Just then Alpha came back into the command center chamber which ended Andrea's brief rant of anger. Rocky noticed that she didn't even look up when Alpha walked in. _[Alpha better have good news cause I don't know how Andrea will hold up otherwise._

"I have some good news. It appears that there was no damage done to the other rangers and they should be back in action very soon.

_[thank god for that _"What about Adam? How is he doing?" Rocky asks hoping for more good news but when Alpha doesn't respond, Rocky can tell that it isn't good.

"I'm afraid that in Adam's case-" Alpha starts to say but Andrea holds up a hand to stop the robot.

"I'm glad the others are alright" she says and Rocky notices that she is now crying and he is about to pull her into a hug when suddenly the alarm indicating trouble in Angel Grove goes off.

"Aye yai yai! Zedd has unleashed several Tengas in Angel Grove Park!"

"Damn it! does that bastard ever rest??" Andrea growled

"You have a lot to learn about Zedd… Stay here Andrea. It's Morphin Time! Red Ranger Power!"

"Rocky wait!" Andrea shouts but Rocky has already teleported out.

They watch in horror as the shattered Reflector appears behind Rocky. He is unaware of the monster that is coming closer to him.

"Oh no! Zordon we have to do something!" Andrea gasped

"**I'm afraid that there is nothing we can do until the other rangers wake up**"

"But by the time they do it might be too late" Andrea panicked

"**Rocky is perfectly capable of taking care of himself, he is a Ranger after all" **

"Aye yai yai yai!! Zordon!" Alpha shouted as they watched a beam of light hit Rocky

"ROCKY!!!!" Andrea screamed in horror

"**Alpha quickly teleport him to the medical bay" **

Part 2: Quick Decision

-Medical Bay of the Command Center-

I couldn't help but smile weakly as I noted that Rocky's vitals remained stable _[at least he was spared from what I had to go thru _luckily I had shattered Reflector's mirror before Reflector attempted casting his control spell on Rocky so all it did was knock Rocky unconscious. Nearby lay the rest of the Ranger team and I find it damn hard not to feel guilty for all the damage I have caused. As I scan the room where each ranger lays I notice some movement from some of them. Then I feel my heart ache and tears threaten to run down my cheeks as my gaze moves to the bed where Adam is lying. _[I wonder if he hates me for what I've done, wouldn't blame him if he did hate me _standing there watching him lying there helplessly clinging to life was more than I can bear and I have to leave the room.

"Zordon I am happy to report that Rocky seems to be doing well! Some of the others are starting to wake up!" despite the joy in my voice I can't bring myself to even look up at their mentor when I say this.

"**That is very good news indeed" **

Just then the stupid alarm goes off and I realize that Reflector is still running around Angel Grove. I growl and suddenly feel a surge of energy flowing through me. I remember the power that I had woken up earlier. Next thing I know I'm standing in front of the monster dressed in an orange ninja suit with a golden emblem of a phoenix on my chest.

"I have a little message for Zedd: You picked a fight with the wrong person you bastard!" I shout and spin kick the monster in the face or what I think is its face.

Lightning strikes and suddenly I find myself face to face with none other than Lord Zedd.

"_What was that about me picking a fight with the wrong person?" _

"Who the hell are you?"

"_Obviously you are new to the Ranger team because I am Lord Zedd." _

"Oh, you're Lord Zedd…. I'm not a ranger, but you are pissing me off! You hurt them!" my anger starts to boil as I recall that _he_ is the reason that Adam is lying unconscious, clinging to life.  
_"What are you going to do about it?" _Zedd sneers at me, fueling my anger more. "THIS!" next thing I know I have thrown a fireball at his stupid little monster and have totally decimated it.

"_This is not over yet little orange ranger!"_ Zedd says before he vanishes in another flash of lightning.

"I'm not a ranger you stupid freak!" I shout _[at least not yet anyways_


	9. Chapter 9: Painful Choices

Overview: Andrea must make a very important choice that could affect the entire universe while dealing with the fact that Adam continues to show no signs of improvement (You actually get to see the softer, more vulnerable side of Andrea in this chapter) not to mention that the other rangers haven't woken up yet.

Note: My inspiration for this chapter came from 4 different songs: "Paperthin Hymn" by Anberlin and "Nothing I Won't Give" by Vic Mignogna(I happen to have those 2 songs stuck in my head which I blame on J and Sensei!![lol inside joke between my friends and I also, "What I've Done" & "In Pieces" by Linkin Park. This is broken down into several parts; each part will have some lyrics from those songs that I just listed.

A/N: told from Andrea's point of view

Special thanks to: Momo for being my beta reader and everyone who has left me reviews(sorry I'm such a newbie at this)

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers but I did create the character Andrea Baker. Also I don't own any of the songs listed.

Quick note: "people speaking" _-_Location-. _"Zedd speaking" _**"Zordon speaking" **-_thoughts-_(cause FF is evil and kept killing my brackets) and flashbacks are listed as such. _Lyrics_ are listed in italics before each section

A/N#2: I should mention that a butterfly kick is obviously a martial arts move and if you have seen the PRiS ep "Always a Chance" it's the spinning kick that Adam does when he saves Carlos from the LizWizard.

Chapter 9: Painful Choices and Pieces of a Heart

Part 1: Decision

_I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands  
----  
I thought you said forever  
Over and over  
The sleepless night become bitter oblivion  
----  
These thoughts run through my head  
Over and over  
Complaints of violence become my only friends_

-The Central Chamber of the Command Center-

"**You realize the possible effects this decision has on everything" **Zordon tells me.

-_Hell you think I wanted this_- "I have no other choice because it is my damn fault the Rangers are all out of commission and besides someone has to protect earth." --

"**This is merely the power of the phoenix Ninjetti spirit animal" **

I sigh and roll my eyes _-don't you think I don't already know that Zordon-_ but I respond with: "Yes I realize that Zordon but I am able throw fireballs so that has got to count for something".

_August evenings  
Bring solemn warnings  
To remember to kiss the ones you love goodnight  
----  
You never know what simple days may bring  
Laugh and love, live, free and sing_

_  
_Just then the alarm goes off and the viewing globe reveals that Zedd has unleashed yet another set of Tengas onto Angel Grove. _-Damn now I know why my friends always look almost dead at school the day after there have been relentless monster attacks on the city-. _I flinch as my thoughts once again drift to Adam and my friends.

Part 2: Regret

_Telling me to go  
But hands beg me to stay  
Your lips say that you love  
But your eyes say that you hate  
-----  
There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
What you build you lay to waste  
There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take  
-----  
So I…I wont be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces  
And you… you will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets  
Don't lie _

-Angel Grove Park-

The Tengas have flown off but have been replaced with Goldar who is holding a mirror. _–what the hell does Zedd have up his sleeve this time??-_

"What do you want you over-grown baboon and what's with the mirror?"  
"This, orange ranger, is the Mirror of Regret" Goldar responds laughing evilly  
-_Mirror of Regret? Where the hell have I heard that name before?- _

"First off I'm not the orange ranger; in fact I'm not a Power Ranger at all. Second off, what the hell is the Mirror of Regret?" _–Shit! Wait isn't that what Rocky told me that Goldar used to make Adam lose confidence and doubt himself one time?-_

_You promise me the sky  
Then toss me like a stone  
You wrap me in your arms  
And chill me to the bone  
-----  
There's truth in your lies  
Doubt in your faith  
All I've got's what you didn't take_  
-----  
_So I…I wont be the one  
Be the one to leave this  
In pieces  
And you… you will be alone  
Alone with all your secrets  
And regrets  
Don't lie_

"Tell Zedd that I said that when you play with fire you will get burned!" I shout as I do a butterfly kick and shatter the Mirror of Regret.

Part 3: Promise

_Haunted by the past,  
A nightmare that seems so unreal.  
Wish that I could turn back time,  
And spare the pain that we both feel. _

-Medical Bay of the Command Center-

I quietly sit down beside Adam's bed and sigh as I gently brush some of his soft, black curls away from his face; I have to admit that he is cute. _-Sometimes I find it hard to believe that he is my brother much less my twin brother. Sure there is the almost eerie physical resemblance we have to each other but when it comes to personality Adam and I are complete opposites. Where he is soft-spoken I am loud, where he is shy and cautious I am brash and unnerving, where he is gentle and open hearted I am cynical and closed off. While he has already accepted me as his sister and has come to love me like we have grown up together I still struggle with the fact that he __is__ my brother and not just some friend– _I sigh again and check his vitals and my heart skips a beat. _–No wonder he looked like he was just peacefully sleeping! Oh my god! His vital signs have stabilized and even improved!- _I contemplate running out and telling Zordon the good news but since its 1AM not to mention I shouldn't even be here I decide against it.

_I promise you,_

_There is nothing I won't give,  
To see this through,  
Return the soul to where it lives._

_I promise you,  
I'd go everywhere I've been,  
To find a way,  
To make atonement for my sin.  
And see...  
See your smiling face again._

I gently lean close to him and whisper these words into his ear, "Earlier when I was under Zedd's control, I heard you say these words to me. "I'm your brother and I know and love you"

Even though we have spent 15 years of our lives apart from each other, you still accepted me as your sister and loved me as if we had grown up together. Because of this I promise that no matter what it takes I will set things right again. I will fight until I no longer have breath in my lungs if that's what it takes; I will get you back my dear brother."

I gently kiss him on the cheek and take his hand in mine and suddenly I'm alarmed because his hands feel icy cold. I relax a little; it's not the chill of death that is the reason his hands are so cold, because his vital signs are very strong, no the reason why is because the poor guy is lying under the damn air vent.

"You poor thing looks like I'm going to have to find a way to get you warmed up now don't I?" I smile and look around the room and an idea pops into my head.

Part 4: Reconciliation

_In this farewell,  
There's no blood,  
There's no alibi.  
'Cause I've drawn regret,  
From the truth,  
Of a thousand lies_

_So let mercy come,  
And wash away… What I've Done.  
I'll face myself,  
To cross out what I've become.  
Erase myself,  
And let go of what I've done._

-Somewhere Outside Angel Grove-

I look back once more at the structure that was the Command Center, outlined by the morning sun, sitting atop the hill. _–Don't you worry about me Adam cause this is a journey that I must take on my own. But remember that I love you my brother-._ I turned and continued walking because I knew that the others would wake up soon and discover the gifts. My way of saying thank you for their friendship, and the black and green blanket I had tucked around Adam and the note that I had pinned to it.

_For what I've Done  
I start again,  
And whatever pain may come.  
Today this ends,  
I'm forgiving what I've done._

* * *

I am deciding to take a little break from this story because I've now got 9 chapters up so it wouldn't hurt. Plus too I need to get my ass to my Physc class more cause I'm gonna end up failing that class and that's really bad if I do. So you probably wont hear from me for a while.

However I do have a deviation from this story that I have written called You Never Know Till You Try which is an Adam/Rocky slash (Please don't kill me!).


	10. Chapter 10: The Calm Before the Storm

Overview: Rocky, Billy, Tommy, Kim and Aisha have regained consciousness and have found Andrea's gifts and the note that she has left behind. There seems to be a lull in attacks from Zedd & Rita, does this mean that Andrea was able to strike a hard enough blow to Zedd to disable him for a while or is this merely the calm before the big storm?

Special Thanks to Neo and Momo for being my beta readers!

A/N: sorry that is so short I hit a bit of a writers block and oddly enough I already have chapter 11 done so I'm just getting this chapter caught up to it.

The Calm Before the Storm

Part 1: Andrea's Note

Rocky was the first of the group to awaken, he groaned a little, rubbing his aching head. As he sat there, several of the rest of the group woke up as well. They looked around and noticed the blanket that was wrapped around Adam and the note pinned to it. Billy picked it up and started to read then ran out into the center area of the Command Center;the others followed and gathered around the box of things that Andrea had left them as Billy read the note out loud.

"Rangers, I want to first apologize for the pain and problems that I have caused all of you. I'm really sorry to you guys because you're my friends and I've put you thru crap. That is why I have left you these gifts, it's my way of saying I'm sorry and thank you for your friendship. Okay now for the gifts:

Adam: yours is a surprise which I know you will like, and sorry for the crap I put you through, love you always.

Aisha: the giant stuffed teddy bear to remind you to stay sweet yet fight fiercely and remember to never back down on what you believe to be right.

Billy: Quantum Physics Can Be Fun so you can always remain the "resident super genius" because you always will be the brains of the bunch.

Kim: the really cute outfit so you can look chic as always.

Tommy: badass looking sunglasses for you because after all, the leader has got to look cool and stand out a little from the rest of the team.

Rocky: the red hooded-sleeveless shirt and the frog plushie cause sadly I couldn't think of anything else. Sorry Rocko, but hey, with your good looks and charm you don't need much else.

Thank you all so much for accepting me into your little group, right now though, I have to do this on my own. I plan on not taking too long but for now you will have to come up with a story to explain my absence to everyone else.

Part 2: Something's Not Right

"Whew, that's one disaster adverted for now," Rocky said with a sigh of relief, sinking into the drivers seat of his Jeep. "You've got that right, Rocky," Aisha agreed with him as she sat in the passenger seat. They had just gone to the Park Residence having come up with a story to explain Andrea and Adam's absence when they discovered that the twin's parents had left town for a large amount of time [A/N: Andrea has fully become a part of the Park family which includes changing her last name even though she still has some distain for her father).

"Mission successful, I take it?" asked Billy when Rocky and Aisha returned to the Command Center

"Actually we got lucky cause their parents happen to be out of town for a while" Aisha told the others.

"Well that's one problem solved," Tommy said.

"Yeah, now we only have to take care of the other two. I just hope Andrea is alright," Kim said sighing a little.

"Know what's weird… It's been way too quiet lately," Tommy said

"Yeah, it's weird that Zedd hasn't even tried to attack Angel Grove even when Andrea was the only one defending it," Rocky observed

"But let's not forget the fact that Andrea is now missing and Adam is still down," Billy pointed out

"Yeah, but still, I have to agree with Tommy that it's been really quiet for Zedd and Rita," Kim stated

"Aye yai yai yai Rangers! Sensors indicate that Goldar is in the park!" Alpha exclaimed.

"So much for it being quiet… We Need Ninja Ranger Power Now!" Rocky yelled.

Goldar seemed very startled when the five, ninja clad rangers, appeared before him. Much to the Rangers surprise, he dropped to his knees.

"Please don't hurt me! I don't want to fight you." Goldar begged them

"Yeah right Goldar, what is Zedd up to this time?" Tommy said stepping towards him and was surprised when Goldar backed up a little

"I swear to you, White Ranger, I am not here to fight!" Goldar said, still on his knees.

"How stupid do we look to you? Wait, don't answer that. You honestly think that we are going to fall for that trick?" Rocky asked.

"I swear Rangers that this isn't a trick" Goldar pleaded with them.

"Is anyone else finding this extremely weird?" Aisha asked.

"Really weird... Okay then Goldar, why are you here?" Billy asked.

"I just need to get back into the Moon Palace," Goldar informed them.

"What!?" exclaimed Rocky as the rest of the rangers exchanged confused looks.

"Anyone else get the feeling that something isn't right?" Kim asked.


	11. Chapter 11: The End or New Beginning?

Overview: Zedd wasted no time in planning and launching a large scale attack while the Rangers are still regaining their strength. With 3 monsters ravaging downtown Angel Grove and Adam still out of commission is this the end for our heroes?

A/N: format is changed a little from the way I have my other chapters because this one has so many location changes and events taking place

A/N2: I screwed up this chapter 1st time around by accidentally including the Thunder Zords even though they were destroyed.

Disclaimer: …..its been 10 chapters already is this really still necessary?

Quick Note: "spoken words" **"Zordon speaking" **_"Zedd speaking" _–location- -_thoughts-_

The End or Merely the Beginning? 

-Moon Palace-

"_It is time to launch my ultimate scheme in getting rid of the Power Rangers!" _

"So you are completely sure that this is going to work, Zeddie?" Rita asked.

"_Yes my putrid flower, with the black ranger out and the others still regaining their strength, and without Andrea, there shouldn't be any problems in getting rid of those pesky rangers."_

"Pardon my interruption your evilness, but the 3 monsters that you requested are now ready to be unleashed upon the city" Finster informed them

"_Good, good what are you waiting for Finster go unleash them on Angel Grove" _

"Right away, lord Zedd" Finster replied bowing and left the room.

-Command Center-

"You guys have the feeling that it's been a little _too _quiet," Aisha said

"I would have to agree with you on that one Aisha, this isn't like Zedd at all to not send any attacks especially when we are down one, not to mention the whole thing with Goldar was just plain weird," Rocky said, agreeing with his teammate.

"I don't know about you guys but I have the sinking feeling that its about to get a lot worse," Kim said.

"Let's try not to think about that Kim and continue concentrating on locating Andrea; Billy, any more information?" Tommy asked.

"Unfortunately Tommy, the only information I have on Andrea is that she isn't anywhere in Angel Grove," Billy replied shaking his head .

"**Keep searching Billy it is important that we find her," **Zordon said.

Just then the familiar sound of the alarm could be heard. All of the remaining rangers immediately groaned because it meant that they were going back into action minus one.

"So much for it being too quiet," Rocky said, sighing a little.

"Aye yai yai yai! Zedd has unleashed 3 different monsters in separate locations of Angel Grove!" Alpha exclaimed.

"**Rangers you will have to split up and I suggest that you call Ninjor to help you." **

"Alright Zordon, come on guys. Its Morphin Time!"

"White Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

"**Good luck Rangers and may the power protect you."**

-Angel Grove Park-

"Rocky you alright?" Aisha called out to her teammate as he was knocked to the ground again.

"I think I'll be alright," Rocky said getting up but holding his side.

"Man this thing is tough! Wish the others were here to help," Aisha said as her attack was once again deflected.

"Me too, but unfortunately, they can't because they are having to fight the other 2 monsters leaving us on our own," Rocky replied before getting knocked to the ground again.

"Really wish we at least had Adam helping us," Aisha said

"Yeah, me too, but unfortunately froggie is still out cold," Rocky said before once again getting hit.

------

-Abandoned Warehouse District-

"Do you see anything yet Billy?" Kim asked as they cautiously looked around for the second monster.

"Not yet Kim," Billy replied.

"Wow this is really weird, I hope the others are having better luck than us," Kim stated.

"Yeah, wish we hadn't had to split up so much," Billy said agreeing with her.

"This is too weird. Billy watch out!" Kim cried as the monster suddenly appeared and lunged at the unsuspecting blue ranger.

------

-Outside the Youth Center-

"Well that was surprisingly fairly easy," Tommy said.

"Yeah, well, we better go help the others now," Ninjor stated.

"Right! I'll go help Rocky and Aisha," Tommy responded.

"Right and I'll help Kimberly and Billy," Ninjor said nodding, then they went their separate ways.

-Downtown Angel Grove-

Both monsters had now grown to city damaging size, which prompted Tommy to have to call in the Falcon Ninja Zord while Rocky called upon the Ape Ninja Zord. Since they were short the Frog Ninja Zord in order to form the Ninja Mega Zord, it meant that the other 3 rangers had to go back to the Command Center and watch the fight from there.

------

-Command Center-

"Isn't there some way we could still form the Ninja MegaZord without Adam piloting the Frog Zord?" Kim asked.

"I'm afraid that that is not possible Kimberly," Alpha informed them.

"There has got to be some other, say, Zordon," Aisha said.

"**Afraid not Aisha, not unless Alpha and Billy can come up with something," **Zordon stated.

"I'm working on that right now guys," Billy informed them.

"Zordon, we need help! There is a third monster now and Tommy and I are out muscled! Even with Ninjor helping us!" Rocky's panicked voice informed them via Command Center communicator line.

"**I am aware of the situation Rocky, but unfortunately, there is nothing we can do to help you out at the present time. However, Billy and Alpha are working on a way to remotely pilot the Frog Ninja Zord so that the Ninja-Falcon Mega Zord may be formed," **Zordon replied.

"Alright Zordon; Rocky, Ninjor and I will continue to try fighting off these three monsters. White Ranger out."

"Whoa you guys watching this? Who the heck is that?" Rocky asked amazed as a red & orange colored Zord came out of nowhere and knocked one of the monsters down.

"Not sure Rocky, but yes, we are watching and trying to figure it out." Billy responded as the newcomer destroyed one of the monsters.

"Who ever it is I'm extremely grateful cause for a moment there. I thought we were done for," Tommy said as the newcomer grabbed the monster that was trying to pin him down to the ground, and hit it sharply knocking it backwards.

"I have a feeling I might know who it is," said a voice, that made the blue, yellow and pink rangers all gasp and quickly turn around.


	12. Chapter 12: Froggie Back in Play

Personal Note: I want to apologize to all my readers for the long absence I didn't realize that I'd do what most people on this site do and leave a good story unfinished for years, sorry about that but I am happy to say that I'm back to writing this, with a couple more years of experiences behind me and collage completed as well.

Recap: The Rangers were thrown out of commission by their friend Andrea who happens to be the twin sister to one of their own: Adam Park. Zedd was able to turn Andrea against the other rangers throwing them out of action with Adam suffering the worst of the blow leaving the other rangers without the Black Frog and with three monsters on the loose things were looking bad.

*Authors Note: In case you're wondering Goldar's not being able to get back to the Moon Palace at the end of Chapter 10 was because of his mistake in Chapter 6 where he was supposed to stall Adam but failed.

Authors Note 2: sorry to Dark Yellow Dino and others who already read this chapter I didn't like what I wrote the first time but hopefully you will like the revised version since I've taken more time with this chapter and found my music library which tends to help my writing a lot.

Quick Note: "spoken words" **"Zordon speaking" **_"Zedd speaking" _–location- -_thoughts-_

Froggie Back in Play

-Desert of Despair-

Andrea sighs as she looks around at the rock formations and deserted plain that was the Desert of Despair and adjusts the bandana she was wearing "man this place lives up to its name" she mutters as she hears another forlorn wail coming from somewhere. _–I hate this.. I have no freaking clue where I'm going but I've got to find this Ninjor guy and his temple if I want to become an actual ranger or at least fight off Zedd and his attempts to turn me against the others-. _She had traveled to the Desert of Despair to seek the same temple that the other rangers had found but she knew that she didn't have much chance without the map but she had to try since she knew that she had residual energy from the power she had stolen from the other rangers and also knew that Ninjor was a powerful ally of theirs. Andrea sighed wondering how the others were doing and hoped that Adam had finally woken up because she knew that Angel Grove was in trouble otherwise. _–Come on Adam you have got to wake up… The frog is needed if the world is to be saved from evil-. _

-Moon Palace-

"_Alright Goldar I'm going to give you one more chance to do things right this time otherwise you can kiss your home here goodbye. Do you understand you gold headed baboon?" _

"Yes lord Zedd I hear you, what are your evil instructions?" Goldar said bowing glad to be back in the Moon Palace

"_You fool I already told you!" _ Zedd growls in anger _"Good henchmen are so hard to find these days. _Zedd says shaking his head. "_Listen carefully Goldar, you are to find Andrea Park and bring her to me before she gains power, now go and don't you dare fail me, that is if you ever want admittance to the Moon Palace again"*_

-Within Adam's Mind-

_-Where am I?- _ Adam asks mentally looking around he had found himself in some dark room filled with mist when suddenly a cloaked figure appeared with their face hidden which prompted Adam to slide into a defensive stance.

_-Calm down young frog I mean you no harm- _the figure stated holding up a hand, to which Adam relaxed his stance a little but did not drop his guard.

"Alright then what do you want if you're not here to hurt me?" Adam asks, carefully looking the stranger over as much as he could.

_-Do you want to return to your friends and twin?- _the mysterious stranger telepaths to Adam.

"Of course I do!" Adam states out-loud.

_-Then you must find the strength within yourself to return-_ the figure states mentally which only frustrates Adam.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Adam asks then sighs because the figure had already vanished. "Great… Now what's next?"

"Simple little ranger you get to fight me" says a voice that makes Adam jump and turn around to face none other than Scorpina.

"Fine by me" Adam says getting in a fighting stance.

Scorpina laughs as this "how brave you act even though you have no chance at beating me without your powers "

"I'm willing to take the risk, and besides good always beats evil." Adam stated, glaring at Scorpina.

"Very well then ranger since you're so eager to get out of here I might as well tell you that your sister is about to die" Scorpina informs Adam with an evil cackle.

"What! No!" Adam shouts losing his resolve a moment then tightens his stance "wait a minute this is a trick, Andi is smarter and strong. I know she will be fine even with all of Zedd's and Rita's tricks"

"Maybe so but you won't know until you wake up now will you?" Scorpina says with a laugh.

"Let's just get this battle over with" Adam says growling, finding himself, growing angrier with every taunt and provocation by Scorpina.

"Very well then hand to hand only I won't use magic" Scorpina said which caught Adam off guard and caused him to get hit in the chest sending him backwards. The fight was long and rough but to Adam's surprise Scorpina fought only hand to hand, no weapons or magic but she was still a skilled fighter but in the end Adam was able to defeat her.

"Alright Scorpina, I've beaten you now let me go" Adam said still in a defensive stance.

"You're free to go little froggie" Scorpina sneered and vanished.

Adam rubbed his head sitting up, finding himself in the safety of the medical bay of the Command Center and got up to find the others.

-Command Center-

Adam entered the CC behind the others, who were busy looking at the viewing globe "anyone know where Andi is?" Adam asked which made all three rangers gasp and turn around.

"Adam!" The Pink, Yellow and Blue rangers all exclaimed happily as their friend gave them his room-brightening smile.

"Hey guys did I miss much" Adam asks rubbing the back of his neck looking over at Zordon and the others.

"mmm not much if you count Zedd up to his usual no good but there is the matter of the three monsters that are giant size in downtown Angel Grove" Kim responds flatly but was relieved to see her friend awake.

"Well what are we waiting for? Its Morphin time! Black Ranger power!"

-Downtown Angel Grove-

"Yehooo! Froggie's back in action," Rocky exclaimed happily as the Frog Ninja Zord bounded into view.

"Alright! Welcome back buddy, just in time!" Tommy shouted as the Frog proceeded to cook the monster that had been attacking him.

"Okay guys let's bring the Zords together and send these monsters packing back to Zedd and Rita," Adam said, glad to finally be back in action.

"Right behind you Adam and its good to have you back" Billy stated as his Wolf Zord changed to make up the left arm of the Ninja Mega-Falcon Zord.

"You know I've forgotten how cute your Zord is Adam" Kim said as her Crane Zord changed into the head of the MegaZord.

"The Bear agrees that having the Frog back is a very good thing" Aisha said happily as the Zords came together.

The Rangers with Ninjor's help were able to quickly defeat the monsters rampaging through Downtown Angel Grove. They cheerfully returned to the Command Center in high spirits having for the moment forgotten about their friend Andrea.

-Command Center-

"**Congratulations Rangers on your latest victory and it's good to see you back in action Adam" **Zordon stated to the Rangers once they got back to the command center.

"Thanks Zordon I'm just glad I woke up in time to help the others that was a bit close" Adam said looking up at their mentor.

"**Nevertheless we still have a very pressing matter of the disappearance of Andrea" Zordon states no longer looking at Adam. **

"Wha-" Adam gasps looking at the others who nod sadly and Adam runs over to the consoles looking panicked. "Zordon we have to find her! I have the bad feeling she is in trouble!"


	13. Chapter 13: Phoenix in Peril

Overview: All the Rangers are finally back in action and things seem to be quiet once again in Angel Grove but the others especially Adam know that things are not back to normal; Andrea is still missing and Adam is having weird dreams since his mental fight with Scorpina, her parting words left haunting him.

Authors Note: Sorry bout this chapter being split up in two parts I found it to be too short the first time I wrote it and I'm trying to improve my length on the chapters.

Quick Note: "spoken words" **"Zordon speaking" **_"Zedd speaking" _–location- -_thoughts- |Dreams|_

Phoenix in Peril

**Part 1**

-Park Residence-

_|"Adam, where are you? I need you brother…"|_. Adam woke with a start having heard the weak voice echo out in his dreams, he shook his head knowing who the voice belonged to, and checked his clock sighing when it read 6:30 "hang on Andrea, we are trying…"

* * *

-Angel Grove High-

"Earth to Adam, hey what's with you?" Rocky whispered tapping the distracted black ranger on the shoulder during class.

"Hmm oh nothing" Adam responded snapping out of his daze and straightened up in his desk.

"Yeah right froggie, you're zoning out again and going to get in trouble if you keep this up" Rocky carefully whispered, making sure that Mrs. Applebee was still reading from the textbook.

"Just worried about Andi" Adam replied picking the forgotten textbook up pretending to be interested in the lesson.

"We all are" came the simply reply to the right of them where the blue ranger sat, also having trouble focusing on his studies, which was rare for him.

* * *

Youth Center/ Ernie's Juice Bar after school-

_|"ADAM! HELP ME!"| _This time Andrea's panicked voice ripped him out of his exhaustion nap, he woke with a jolt and let out a yelp, jumping once he realized a hand was on his shoulder shaking him.

"Whoa easy there froggie" came the familiar voice of Rocky, who was looking at his best friend concerned.

"Sorry I just had another dream about Andi... She's in trouble and really needs my help" Adam said sighing and ran a hand thru his hair.

"Don't worry Billy said that Zordon and Alpha are busy looking for her and its possible we will locate her today even" Rocky said trying to reassure his distressed friend.

Just then their communicators went off and Adam felt a mix of emotions run thru his body as he and Rocky stood off to a corner and answered.

"We hear you Zordon" Adam said hoping for good news.

"Hey guys Billy here, I've got bad news and good news." Billy stated his voice hesitant.

* * *

-Command Center-

"What's the news?" Adam asked as he and Rocky teleported in.

"Good news or bad first? Both deal with Andrea," Billy said with a slight sigh looking at Adam as the others silently teleported in behind.

"At this point any news about Andrea" Rocky said answering for Adam, who had spaced out lost in thought, obviously worrying about his twin.

"Well… Good news is that we finally located her" Billy said but his voice indicated that the news wasn't that great.

"Really! That's good!" Tommy stated not catching Billy's tone.

"Not really… Now for the bad news; she's wandering lost in the Desert of Despair and it looks like she's been there several days now without food or water and won't hold up much longer." Billy said and noticed Adam's expression change.

"Wait can't you just teleport her out of there?" Adam asks looking up at Zordon "I mean you've teleported non rangers in before so why not now?"

"Unfortunately the news gets worse… Yes we have a lock on her location but something is preventing us from teleporting her out of there so…" Billy trailed off noticing that Adam had slammed his fist on a nearby gap in the consoles in frustration.

"Billy can we at least see a visual on the viewing globe?" Rocky asked noticing Adam's visible pain.

"Affirmative Rocky" Billy said pressing several buttons hoping to at least give Adam a little relief.

* * *

-Desert of Despair-

Andrea stumbled covering her face with her arm to shield herself from the wind and the blowing sand. _–I just hope the others are alright… I'll be so glad to see your smiling face again Adam._- Andrea silently thought to herself as she pressed onwards even though she had no definite idea where she was going, but kept hoping for a miracle. She soon became aware of the strange feeling that she was being watched and smiled a little wondering if the others rangers were seeing her through the viewing globe and were going to rescue her soon.

Suddenly Andrea felt a sharp pain shoot through her body and she realized she had pushed past her limit and was losing consciousness as well. "Adam… I'm sorry" she whispered as the world around her went black.

* * *

-Command Center-

"Ayi yi yi yi!" Alpha exclaimed as he and the rangers watched in horror as Andrea collapsed to the ground in the middle of the Desert of Despair.

"Zordon she needs our help!" Adam shouted with fear in his voice as he looked up at the giant floating head.

"**Unfortunately there isn't much that can be done for her until we figure out why the teleportation is being blocked" **

"Wait what 'bout Ninjor!" Rocky asked coming up with an idea.

"Someone call for me?" Ninjor asks appearing suddenly, startling the other rangers.

"Ninjor! Can you please go and get Andrea for us?" Adam asks their ally and provider of the Ninja Ranger Powers.

"Ayi yi yi yi!" Alpha exclaimed and all attention turned to the viewing globe just as Goldar was seen scooping Andrea up in his arms and vanishing with her.

"NO!" Adam shouts slamming his fist down, then slides onto the floor of the command center, into a sitting position hugging his knees afraid for his twin and what might happen next.

* * *

**Part 2**

-Goldar's Dark Dimension-

Andrea slowly awoke to find herself in a room with bars and sighed "great now what…."

"Hello little lost ranger" Goldar said sneering "welcome to my dark dungeon, hope you make yourself comfortable because you're going to be here awhile; at least until Finster figures out the crystal's properties".

Andrea stood in a fighting stance "what crystal and I'm not letting Zedd and Rita turn me against my friends again".

" You think you have a choice well think again because Reflector was just a dud monster and lord Zedd and Rita are capable of turning you against the others, it's been done before just ask Tommy" Goldar said laughing.

Andrea glared at Goldar "the others, especially my brother will make sure you don't get away with this you hear me"

"We shall see" Goldar replies, vanishing which leaves Andrea to her thoughts.

_-Guess I shouldn't have sabotaged the teleporter… I just hope the others figure out what I did in time to get me out of this mess before worst things happen…- _Andrea thought sighing as she sat down leaning back against a wall of her cell.

* * *

-Command Center-

"Well I found part of our problem as to why we couldn't teleport her in" Billy says sitting up from working on the wiring to the consoles and sighs.

"That's good right?" Rocky asks not sure.

"Not really" Billy says sighing "it appears that she clipped a certain wire making it so that we can't teleport anyone in that isn't already connected via communicator."

"Any reason why Billy?" Adam asks wondering why his sister did that.

"Well she put herself in danger on purpose knowing that we couldn't help her immediately which means she's got a plan to all this I just wish I knew what" Billy replies running a hand through his hair.

* * *

-Moon Palace-

"She's in my dark dimension is the crystal ready?" Goldar asks appearing in the throne room.

_"Perfect Goldar for once you didn't fail. Guess you want to keep your home after all. Finster! Where is that crystal? I want to turn that brat against her friends" _

"Right here lord Zedd but I haven't finished analyzing its composition yet your evilness" Finster said bowing as he held the crystal which composed of a large shard and smaller pieces surrounding it.

_"Give me that, we will worry about what it does later just as long as she can use it to destroy the other power brats." _

"Pardon me your evilness but I was able to determine that the smaller fragments when broken up and crushed, attempt to reform, so that could be used on the ranger to turn them into crystals" Finster said bowing.

_"Brilliant Finster, you prove some usefulness after all. Now bring me Andrea so we can get this wicked plot in motion."_


	14. Chapter 14: Master Plan in Action

Overview: Just as the rangers located Andrea she was captured by Zedd and Rita and now a 'master plan' by Zedd is to be carried out by her. But just what is this master plan and how will it affect the rangers?

Quick Note: "spoken words" **"Zordon speaking" **_"Zedd speaking" _–location- -_thoughts-_

Master Plan in Action

-Youth Center-

Rocky couldn't help but noticed that Adam's movements were sloppy as they sparred "what's on your mind froggie?" Rocky asked even though he knew what was bothering his friend.

"Just worried about Andi… I won't forgive myself if something bad happened to her" Adam replied executing a kick which was countered by Rocky easily, sending Adam tumbling onto the mat.

"Well Billy and Alpha are working on it so you shouldn't worry too much. I think we should hit the showers you're too tense and distracted" Rocky said as he helped Adam up.

"Yeah maybe so…" Adam said with a sigh and headed to the guys showers.

* * *

-Angel Grove Park-

An orange clad ninja appeared in the park with a bag tied to her hip, she had an emblem of a phoenix on her chest and several civilians paused to look at her; that was until several Tengas appeared behind her causing a panic. She started laughing evilly watching as the Tengas ran around creating havoc "soon Rangers your time will come".

She smirked even more when several flashes of light appeared "you're just in time you pathetic Rangers".

"Andrea stop don't do this! Why take orders from Zedd and Rita? " Adam called out pleading with his twin.

"Who? Oh the two who so generously gave me the means in which I will destroy you with?" She let out a cold laugh that sent chills through each of the rangers.

"I have the bad feeling we won't get out of this without a fight…" Rocky said reluctantly.

"Unfortunately, Rocky is right…" Billy said taking a scanned reading "she's under a much stronger spell that's going to take a while to break…"

"You know I could use a little more power" Andrea said as she lunged at Billy.

"I don't think so, I know you got your phoenix powers from us, not going to let you get stronger while your evil" was Billy's reply as he rolled out of the way, which only frustrated Andrea more.

Adam looked around noticing that the Tengas had chased off any onlookers and carefully lowered his hood and mask "Andrea, look at me please".

"Adam what are you doing? Are you crazy?" Tommy demanded not liking the possible reveal of their identities.

"Calm down Tommy this worked last time" Adam responded standing directly across from his twin who was evilly smirking.

"Last time she awoke the phoenix which broke the spell Adam. This time won't work that way" Billy informed the black ranger.

"Listen to your friends, foolish Adam" Andrea's remarked amused and she reaches into her bag "now I do believe it's time to exact the master plan.

The ranger shifted into a fighting stance, hesitant to have to fight their friend but they knew that circumstances commanded it. They watched as Andrea carefully dumped a handful of dust into what looked like a blaster but where too slow to react as she blasted Rocky and Adam sending both back several feet, landing in an odd way which prompted the others to run to check on them.

"Alpha teleport them out of here" Billy shouted into his communicator since both Adam and Rocky had been knocked out by the blast.

"This isn't over yet Andrea, we will free you from that spell" Tommy said his hand clenched into a fist as Rocky and Adam were teleported out. Andrea just laughed and aimed her blaster again hitting all but the blue ranger, who managed to dodge but watched helplessly as his teammates went down.

"Alpha!" Billy screamed into his communicator and was teleported out with the others just in time as Andrea aimed for him.

* * *

-Command Center-

"Damn it!" Billy shouted slamming his fist onto a console after he was teleported in.

"Calm down Billy we are fine" Tommy, Aisha and Kim responded getting up which made Billy relax a little.

"Yeah same here it was the landing that knocked us out" Rocky said, helping Adam to his feet.

"That's a relief, now to figure how to free Andrea from that spell" Billy said, but his thoughts were interrupted by the alarms going off and the rangers stared at the viewing globe in dismay as Goldar and Rito with a bunch of Tengas appeared in the park along with a very ugly monster that looked like a skeletal hyena.

"Oh great Skelerina again…" Kim said remembering the last time they fought her.

"Keep your guard up, Rocky and I will take care of the Tengas and the goons, you guy get the monster and be careful there is no telling what Zedd is up to" Tommy said as they reached for their morphers. "It's Morphin Time!"

"White Ranger Power!"

"Black Ranger Power!"

"Pink Ranger Power!"

"Blue Ranger Power!"

"Yellow Ranger Power!"

"Red Ranger Power!"

* * *

-Angel Grove Park-

Rocky and Tommy arrived to trash the Tengas and noticed Goldar and Rito laughing.

"What's so funny Goldar?" Rocky asked unaware of what was slowly growing as there were morphed.

"Don't worry, you will see soon enough power twerps and man I have to say Ed was clever to use the crystal that way" Rito replies as he and Goldar along with the Tengas disappear leaving a very confused Tommy and Rocky to locate the others.

"Guys be careful, Rito mentioned a crystal which must have been the dust Andi blasted us with; who knows what it will do" Rocky informed the others when he and Tommy arrived to help fight Skelerina.

"Don't worry rangers you will find out any minute now" Skelerina said laughing which caused the rangers to be on guard.

The Rangers quickly charged on Skelerina unaware that their actions where speeding up the process until Adam ran up to Skelerina but suddenly came to a screeching halt losing his balance.

"Adam!" They others shouted running over to him.

"Hey what gives froggie you're not supposed to make the monster die laughing" Rocky said helping his friend up.

"I'm not sure…" Adam said struggling to move his leg but to his dismay discovered it was coated in some kind of crystal.

"The hell is this stuff?" Rocky asked before also losing his balance due to his legs being covered in the same crystal.

"What did you do to them Skelerina" Billy demanded.

"Hahaha not me, you have _her_ to thank" Skelerina replied laughing.

"Not going to let you get away with this!" Tommy shouted running at Skelerina but much to his surprise found his fist had the same crystal substance coating it and soon Kim and Aisha had it covering their arms as well.

"This isn't over yet Skelerina, this is just a tactical retreat but believe me, we will destroy you" Billy shouted stepping in front of his teammates separating them from the monster as they all teleported out.

* * *

-Command Center-

Billy sighed as he scanned the crystal substance that was affecting his teammates "It appears to be some sort of crystalline that's acting as an immobilization shield and its feeding off the energy of the metamorphosis".

"In English please" Rocky growled trying to move his affected foot.

"Every time you morph and stay morphed the crystal grows more until it will cover your body or at least reaches your chest and once it does its game over." Billy informed them setting the scanner down.

"What if we just de-morph then?" Tommy suggested looking his arm over.

"It's worth a try" Adam said as he struggled to move his leg but couldn't.

The rangers all powered down and found that they could move the affected limb but it had gone completely numb and was pretty much useless.

"**Rangers, until the crystals are removed, I highly suggest against any of you morphing, however, I know that you must in order to protect the Earth but use extreme caution." **

To the Rangers surprise an image appeared on the viewing globe and they gathered around to find that it was their friend Andrea who was calmly sitting on a table in the middle of Angel Grove Park.

* * *

**-**Angel Grove Park-

The rangers carefully teleported in and ran over to their friend who seemed to be fine but they all knew it had to be one of Zedd's tricks because she was still under the spell.

"Andrea!" Adam cried out as he limped up to the table hoping to talk some sense into his twin.

"Hello brother" was the cheerful reply which caught the rangers all off guard.

"Andrea? Is it possible that you broke Zedd's control?" Adam asked coming to a halt feeling the hair standing up on the back of his neck.

Andrea only responded with a smile and walked over to him with what looked like the intention of giving him a hug.

Billy watched her movements closely and noticed the smirk change and grabbed Adam, pulling him back just in time. "Nice try but you just gave yourself away Andrea, you're out of power and need more from us ".

Andrea responded with a hiss and sat back on the table, pouting a little "stupid blue ranger… I almost had him too"

"Andrea don't do this…" Adam pleaded; his heart feeling like it would break.

"Momma this isn't fun anymore I wanna go home" Andrea said with a pout to someone that the rangers couldn't see.

"Alright then my evil child you've done enough for now anyways" a voice said, a voice that made the rangers both flinch and turn around, to find none other than Rita.

"Andrea wait!" Adam shouted holding out his hand but instead dropped to a knee, his hand gripping his chest; since both Rita and his sister had already vanished.


End file.
